


Julance- Day Fourteen; Dream

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [14]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Nightmare, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Julance- Day Fourteen; Dream

Lance shot straight up in his bed, he looked around his room, and realized that he was still on the Castle. His body was damp from the sweat caused by his dream. He never remembered his nightmare but they always deeply upset him, he would always wake up panting and terrified, like he was now. Once he was more aware of his surroundings he decided to walk around the Castle a little to tire himself out again.

As he did he heard loud noises coming from the main room, when he walked in he saw that Pidge had dropped something. He should have known, that little gremlin never sleeps. “You okay?” Lance asked as he approached the scattered tech, ready to help pick it up and carry it to the lab-space.

“I’m fine, thanks for helping. Why’re you up?”

“Just another nightmare.” Lance told the team about them, he valued communication and knew that this was something that could potentially affect the team and held even more potential to become a negative effect.

“Well, it’s a good thing you ran into me, then. I’ve been working on something to help study your sleep. It’s almost done, want to help me finish it?”

“You’ve been working on this for me?”

“Yeah, dude. Of course. C’mon, let’s head to the lab.”

The two went back to the lab so that they could finish the project. It meant a lot to Lance that Pidge was doing this for him.


End file.
